


Eren X Reader - Starlight

by NekoDemon37



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Platonic Relationships, they're the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37





	Eren X Reader - Starlight

Some days all you wanted to do was lay on the ground and look up at the stars. It always managed to calm you down and make you forget about the horrors you faced on an almost daily basis. Nobody had to join you but they could if they wanted. Eren was the person who joined you most often.

 

No words ever passed between the two of you on those nights. All you heard were the crickets and the summer breeze flying by. It was truly serene and perfect. Most of the time you ended up falling asleep. If you were alone, you would stay there till morning. But if Eren was there, you’d find yourself waking up in your bed and not on the grass. That made you smile.

 

You liked Eren. Not in a romantic way though. He was only your best friend and that was what made those nights even more special. Knowing that you could fall asleep and have someone take care of you was all you ever wanted in this horrible world. Growing up without a family, you understood all too well the importance of someone caring about you.

 

Tonight was a night that you just had to see the stars. It had been a bad day for an expedition and you needed to clear your mind. As you lied down in your usual spot, someone walked up to you.

 

“I knew I’d find you here,” a voice rang out. You didn’t bother to look at them, you knew who it was.

 

“And I knew you’d come to find me,” you said.

 

“True,” Eren chuckled. He sat down next to you and started to pet your hair.

 

“You know that doing that makes me sleepy.”

 

“That’s why I’m doing it. You need to sleep.” You hummed in content and Eren moved you so that you were laying your head on his lap.

 

“Sleep,” was all you heard before drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
